A Watcher's Job
by Sweet Lil Hellcat
Summary: One of my little Usa/Mamo Waff's. I hope you enjoy it. PS. I wrote it while I was still "T-chan"


Hey All! hehehe, I know some of you are asking and wondering when I'm going to update my other fics, and the answer is I honestly don't know. but hey, you can read this to tide you over. I wrote this a while back for the SMRFFML (Sailor Moon Romantic Fan Fiction Mailing List) Mamo-day. So I hope you enjoy it!  
  
PS. I only like sailor Moon, I don't own it.  
  
  
~'*'~.~'*'~.~'*'~.~'*'~.~'*'~~'*'~.~'*'~.~'*'~.~'*'~.~'*'~~'*'~.~'*'~.~'*'~.~'  
  
*'~.~'*'~~'*'~.~'*'~.~'*'~.~'*'~.~'*'~~'*'~.~'*'~.~'*'~.~'*'~.~'*  
A watcher's Job  
~'*'~.~'*'~.~'*'~.~'*'~.~'*'~~'*'~.~'*'~.~'*'~.~'*'~.~'*'~~'*'~.~'*'~.~'*'~.~'  
  
*'~.~'*'~~'*'~.~'*'~.~'*'~.~'*'~.~'*'~~'*'~.~'*'~.~'*'~.~'*'~.~'*  
  
It was a quiet day in Juuban, or as quiet as it can be with the constant   
bickering of two teenagers.   
"Ugh! Listen Chiba-BAKA, My name is USAGI!"  
"Yeah yeah, Whatever Odango ATAMA!"  
"Oh Kami-sama, why'd Sensei have to pair me up with HIM for this project!?"  
"Probably because she felt it was the ONLY way you'd pass, and she wouldn't   
have to put up with you for another year." 'Oh yeah that was real slick   
Chiba, you really know how to sweet talk a girl.' the boy thought.  
Chiba Mamoru; tall, dark, handsome, 17, body of a God, Sports star, honor   
student, and everything all girls could want in a Guy. Well, not all girls.  
Tsukino Usagi; petite, fair skinned, beautiful in a cute sorta way, 17, and   
the complete opposite of her sworn enemy, Chiba Mamoru.  
Now let me give you their background before I get ahead of myself. Who am I   
you ask? Well, I am the watcher of course, well more specifically the watcher   
of Mamoru and Usagi. I guess most people would call me their guardian Angel.   
Well, back to my subjects. You see, Every few hundred years a special bond is   
born on to Earth. That bond is a special pair of people that are destined to   
find one-another. That pair is what we call soul-mates. Now I know what   
you're thinking. "Soul-mates? I thought everyone had a soul-mate" well this   
is not true. Everyone does have someone they are destined for, but they are   
not truly soul-mates. This special pair is able to feel the other's feelings,   
see what the other is dreaming, and sense if their mate is in danger. Now   
back to Usagi and Mamoru, you see, ever since they met each other in grade   
school at age 7, they had liked each other. One day Usagi decided to give   
Mamoru a kiss on the cheek. Of course being seven he did the most logical   
thing a seven year-old could do.  
"Ewwwwwww!!! Get away! Yuckie I've got GIRL COOTIES!" that's right folks, our   
chibbi-mamo ran away yelling about cooties. This of course broke our   
chibbi-usagi's heart and she's hated him ever since. Now back to the present.  
"That was very harsh Chiba-San. I'll appreciate it if you do not talk to me   
or come near me ever again." Stated Usagi with tears in her eyes. I knew that   
look, darn it Mamoru, you've done it again! Time for this watcher to   
intervene.  
"Mamoru! You had better apologize to Usagi Right NOW mister! This is going to   
be your last chance to win her heart. And don't screw it up this time!" I   
whispered into his ear.  
"Great now I've done it... USAGI! Wait!" Mamoru ran and caught up to her and   
spun her to face him.  
"What do you want Chiba-San? Do you want to Criticize the way I walk away   
now?" Ouch girl, there was some acid on that one.  
"Usagi, I wanted to say I'm sorry. I know I hurt you, and I want you to know   
that I'm truly sorry." He said in a soft caring voice.  
"Yeah right Chiba-San. Will you please let go of me now, I have homework to   
do."  
"Kuso! what is it going to take for you to believe that I'm really sorry!?"  
"Well, you've never been sorry before, why would you start now? I mean   
you-Mphmmph" Usagi never had a chance to finish because Mamoru Kissed her.   
Way to go Mamo-kun! When the FINALLY broke apart, Usagi Was stunned.  
"You have no clue how long I've wanted to do that Usako. Aishiteru Usako. I   
always have." Well, looks like my job here is done. All it took was a decade!  
"TORIA! Report home immediately" Uh-oh... looks like the boss didn't   
like my interference play. Well, At least I finished the job! Well, Ja   
Everyone! Looks like I'm gonna have Halo polishing duty for a while.  
.~'*'~.~'*'~.~'*'~.~'*'~.~'*'~~'*'~.~'*'~.~'*'~.~'*'~.~'*'~~'*'~.~'*'~.~'*'~.~  
  
'*'~.~'*'~~'*'~.~'*'~.~'*'~.~'*'~.~'*'~~'*'~.~'*'~.~'*'~.~'*'~.~'* 


End file.
